Rena
by Emi Ayame Eiko Ichirouta
Summary: El escalofriante caso de una joven de apariencia insignificante que se transformó en un ser de poderes anormales. Con pulso mágico para mantener la tensión a lo largo de esta historia, narraré la atormentada adolescencia de Rena, que nos envuelve en una atmósfera sobrecogedora cuando la muchacha realiza una serie de descubrimientos hasta llegar al terrible momento de la venganza
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio de la venganza

Capitulo 1: El inicio de la venganza  
**Pov. General  
**Bueno hoy les voy a narrar la vida de una adolecente… Rena , era alta , delgada , sus ojos grises que le resaltaban , tenía un sedoso pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros , usaba un estilo de ropa "normal" , ya que ella se hacia su ropa …  
**Pov. Rena**  
ya era hora de salir de casa para ir al nuevo año de instituto , habrán nuevas personas que se reirán de mi , y estarán las mismas de antes , veré a esa estúpida de Amber y sus secuaces , y tal vez rellenen su comentario de la última vez  
" Rena Miller come mierda "  
- ¡Reeeenaaa! – mi madre me estaba llamando , Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras a rápidamente …  
- ¿Qué pasa madre?- dije tímidamente , aunque siempre se lo que me va a contestar , si ella siempre va a buscar "hombres" , desde que murió mi padre , ella se a comportado muy extraña , dejo la iglesia , dejo las cenas familiares , dejo de dormir en casa …..  
- Rena, Rena,!Escúchame!, no te quedes mirando a la nada … ¡sabes que eso me molesta! – Levanto su mano a punto de pegarme, pero se detuvo – ya voy tarde adiós  
la madre de Rena se fue…  
**Pov. General**  
ella salió de su casa y apareció Tommy Erbert , de cinco años , paseaba en su bicicleta por la acera de enfrente , un niño pequeño de mirada intensa que montaba una Schwinn de 50 centímetros con ruedas adicionales de un brillante color rojo. Canturreaba en voz baja; cuando vio a Rena su rostro se ilumino y le saco la lengua  
-¡Hola, Santurrona cara de caca ¡  
Rena le lanzo una mirada feroz cargada de incontrolable furia . la bicicleta tambaleo sobre sus ruedas adicionales y súbitamente se precipito al suelo . Rena Sonrió y siguió caminando. El sonido del llanto de Tommy era una música dulce y estridente para sus oídos…  
**Pov. Rena**  
llegue al instituto, y como es de costumbre, los primeros días de clases había educación física , la profesora Denisse Watson , me mando a la banca , ya que había llegado tarde , ya que había empezado el partido de vóleibol  
Empecé a analizar cada movimiento de mis compañeros y compañeras …  
Empezando por Amber , esa estúpida, que se trata de creer algo que no es , solo es una niñita de papá , y sus 2 acompañantes que siempre están al lado de ella , al parecer les lavaron la mente … También estaban los chicos populares , Castiel , el rudo del grupo , prácticamente el líder , Lysandro , el mejor amigo de Castiel , Kentin , con su nuevo aspecto tiene todas rendidas a sus pies y por ultimo Nathaniel , estudioso , aunque es muy ….  
** Pov. General  
**-¡ Renaaaa ¡,¿señorita está bien? – Una voz se escucho a lo lejos  
- Auch… ¿qué paso? –Dijo Rena poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza

** Flashback**  
- la profesora se ha ido – dijo una de las secuaces de Amber -  
- Miren quien está sentada en la banca , la estúpida de Rena Miller – dijo Amber en un tono burlón – mas encima tiene una cara de idiota mirándonos – Tomo un balón y lo tiro contra la cabeza de Rena y justo vuelve la Profesora -  
**Fin del Flashback**

**Pov. Rena**  
- … Profesora , Amber me golpeo con ese balón … - mire a Amber de reojo parecía molesta …  
- Señorita Rena , no hable esas estupideces , ellas estaban jugando un partido , cualquier accidente puede suceder , mejor será que la llevemos a donde la inspectora …  
- Yo la llevo – Escuche una voz a lo lejos , era Nathaniel , que querrá de mi …  
- mejor , así me quedo cuidando al curso , llévela – la profesora sonrió , como si nada hubiera pasado …  
- bueno vamos – Nathaniel sonrió y me tomo en brazos y fuimos donde la inspectora

**Pov. General**  
Nathaniel y Rena llegaron donde la inspectora…  
- Oh … Dios , ¿qué le paso a esta señorita?- dijo la inspectora preocupada  
- Le pegaron con un balón … - dijo Nathaniel calmadamente  
- iré a buscar hielo , espérenme aquí – dijo la inspectora mientras salía rápidamente a buscar hielo ….

**Pov. Rena **  
esto era muy extraño, no creo que una persona como Nathaniel estuviera conmigo, tal vez solo tiene lástima, porque su hermana me golpeo.  
- mmm… lo siento por el comportamiento de mi hermana, no la tomes en cuenta – el sonrió y me miro con cara de apenado.  
- ah, bueno, ya te puedes ir… - dije mientras trataba de "sacarlo" de la habitación -  
- Pues, yo no me quiero ir – dijo el tímidamente  
- Si, si te irás – levante mi mano y la pose frente a el, y con un breve pensamiento "tu solo me tienes lastima, me odias" y de un momento a otro Nathaniel estaba afuera tirado en el suelo por el golpe y la puerta se cerró con un solo portazo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Todo se devuelve

Pov. Rena  
ha pasado una semana desde ese incidente, por fin me dejaron asistir al instituto, las horas de clases pasaron rápidamente, y ya era el termino del día escolar, era hora de irme a casa  
-¡Hey! Espera, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo una voz agitada, alguien venia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, era Nathaniel  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dije fríamente.  
-Pero yo sí.-Dijo él con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Adiós…-pase por su lado y me fui a casa

Pov. General  
Rena entro a su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
La brillante luz del día se vio reemplazada por oscuras sombras, una sensación de frescura y el olor sofocante a incienso. Solo se escuchaba el reloj cucú de la selva negra, que estaba en la sala. Su madre lo había obtenido reuniendo los cupones que recibía con cada una de sus compras.

Flashback  
Una vez cuando Rena iba en la sexta primaria, Ella se había propuesto preguntarle a su madre ¿Por qué esos hombres no te compran lo que tú quieres?, Pero le había faltado valor.  
Fin del flashback

Atravesó el vestíbulo y colgó su abrigo, después se fue a la sala y se detuvo en medio de una descolorida alfombra que ya empezaba a verse raída.  
Cerró los ojos y contemplo las manchas que destacaban en la oscuridad, su dolor de cabeza latía pesadamente en sus sienes

Mientras tanto:  
Pov. Amber  
a la semana de golpear a esa estúpida "Rena Miller", me mando a llamar la profesora Denisse Watson. Al parecer el "delegado" atestiguo en contra mía, me dirigí a la oficina de la profesora Dennise…

Pov. General  
En la oficina de la profesora Watson estaba Li y Charlotte, justo apareció Amber entrando por la puerta…  
-¿Ustedes 3 deben saber lo que hicieron, no es así?-dijo la profesora en un tono sarcástico  
-no , no lo sabemos – dijo Amber en un tono burlón  
-Ustedes la podrían haber dejado con secuelas graves, Rena también tiene sentimientos  
- Se lo merecía – dijeron todas al unisonó  
- ¡Se callan!-les grito la profesora Dennise en sus caras , todas se echaron hacia atrás bruscamente. – Un comentario más – continuo suavemente -, y esta vez van a dar al otro lado de la oficina. ¿Quieren averiguar si les estoy diciendo la verdad?-Hiso un breve descanso y siguió hablando- La dirección ha decidido el castigo que van a recibir, siento decirles que no era el que yo había propuesto. Mi idea era tres días de suspensión y prohibición de asistir al baile.  
Amber, Li y Charlotte se miraron entre si y refunfuñaron sintiéndose desgraciadas.  
-Eso les hubiera golpeado donde les duele-Continuo la profesora Watson-Lamentablemente, la dirección de este establecimiento no son capaces de darse cuenta de lo que ustedes hicieron, así que tendrán una semana de arresto.  
-No vamos a venir a la semana de arresto. – dijo Amber, tenía entre un tono de risa y de enojo  
- Si no vienen a la semana de arresto no podrán venir al baile , así que ustedes deciden, ahora váyanse – Amber, Li y Charlotte salieron de la oficina y empezaron a crear un plan de venganza.

Mientras volviendo con Rena:  
Pov. Rena  
Mi madre ya había llegado de su último trabajo, como es de costumbre siempre antes que ella se vaya otra vez, Tomamos once juntas…  
mi madre me llamo para que bajara, y cumplí su expectativa, baje rápidamente y me tenía una desagradable sorpresa…  
-Mira Rena te presento a mi nuevo novio – dijo mi madre , estaba feliz y al lado de ella estaba un muchacho joven , alto de pelo negro y ojos amarillos , tenía una gran sonrisa  
- Espero que no lo engañes – dije tímidamente , algún día tendría que encarar a mi madre , tal vez es hoy  
- Hablas demasiadas estupideces Rena , como se te ocurre tal barbaridad, después hablaremos seriamente de esto – se fue con su nuevo novio a alguna parte.

Mientras tanto:  
Pov. Nathaniel  
No se qué podría hacer para que Rena se fije en mi, al parecer me odia…  
escuche una voz muy dulce, era melody que venía con una de sus proposiciones  
- Oye Nath. ¿Con quien piensas ir al baile?  
- Mmm… no se – dije confundido  
- ¿irías conmigo?- dijo melody con una gran sonrisa  
- Lo siento melody… es que me gustaría ir con otra persona…  
- ¿Quién?- dijo melody nerviosa  
-Aun no lo sé – dije tranquilamente

Pov. Amber.  
Iré a buscar a Castiel para que me ayude con mi plan para fastidiar a Rena , espero que quiera complacerme


	3. Capitulo 3: Una mala decisión

**Pov. Castiel**  
estaba en un Bar con Lysandro y Kentin, yo como siempre estaba tomando vodka.  
De Pronto escucho la voz más estúpida, la voz de Amber  
- Castiel, Lysandro y Kentin, Necesito su ayuda – dijo Amber con una gran sonrisa maliciosa  
- ¿Que quieres? – Pregunte molesto no me gusta cuando me molestan  
- necesito hacer una Broma, ¿se apuntan?  
- mmm… Está bien – dije, para algo bueno que sirva esta estúpida de Amber – y ¿quién es el Blanco?- continúe hablando  
-Rena Miller… -dijo ella directamente, casi sin nada de compasión  
- pero si ella no mata ni a una mosca – Apelo Lysandro  
- si igual no va a hacer tan malo – dijo Amber con unas risitas – Es que "supe" que si Nathaniel va con Rena Miller al baile, Tal vez sean rey y reina del baile –Amber dio una risa malvada – Castiel , tú me ayudaras a mi ha poner la Broma , Kentin y Lysandro , convenzan a Nathaniel de que valla con Rena al baile ¿ok?  
-Ok – todos dijimos al unisonó  
- bueno pues entonces este es el plan – dijo Amber, se acerco a nosotros y nos conto su plan malvado -

**Pov. General**  
ya han pasado 4 semanas de lo último que sucedido, estas han sido unas semanas tranquilas hasta que…  
Era la hora de irse a Almuerzo y Rena estaba sentada 4 hileras después de donde Nathaniel estaba, Nathaniel se dirigió hacia ella atravesando la cantidad de cuerpos que iban a sus respectivas mesas de almuerzo…  
-¿Rena?  
-¿Ah?  
Rena levanto la vista y se echó hacia atrás con un gesto Alarmado, como si esperara un golpe. El día estaba cubierto y las luces fluorescentes del techo no favorecían particularmente al parido rostro de Rena, sus ojos comunicaban nerviosismo, tenebrosidad y algo mas , Nathaniel no podía comprender que era…  
-Si no te has comprometido para el baile, ¿querrías ir conmigo?  
Rena Parpadeo y, al hacerlo, sucedió algo extraño.  
Su duración pudo no haber sido más que una fracción de segundo, pero después lo recordó con toda claridad, como sucede con los sueños o la sensación de haber vivido un determinado momento.  
Sintió un mareo, como si su mente ya no controlara su cuerpo; La desagradable sensación de descontrol que asociada con el exceso de bebida hasta sentir el deseo de vomitar.  
Luego desapareció.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- dijo Rena, ella no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba  
-El baile de fin de curso- Dijo Nathaniel un poco desconcertado – es en 2 semanas y sé que es …  
-No me gusta que me hagan bromas – Replico Rena con suavidad y bajo la cabeza. Vacilo solo un segundo y luego paso junto a Nathaniel. Se detuvo, giro y, de pronto, Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que había dignidad en Rena, una dignidad tan desprovista de afectación que Nathaniel dudo que Rena se diera cuenta de que la tenía-, ¿Creéis que me vais a tomar el pelo toda la vida?, tu sales con otras chicas ¿no es así?  
-Nunca salgo con quien no deseo hacerlo – Dijo Nathaniel paciente-Te estoy invitando porque quiero hacerlo.  
ya había finalizado el Almuerzo , era hora de volver al aula  
-Ven- Dijo Nathaniel. Salieron al pasillo  
fueron caminando al Aula donde iba a clases Rena que estaba al otro lado del Aula donde Nathaniel iba a clases  
mientras iban caminando juntos Rena dijo en una voz baja que casi ni se le oía  
-Hazlo entonces, será bueno. Para los dos.  
-No – Replico ella. Viendo su expresión triste y pensativa- Sera una pesadilla  
-No he comprado las entradas – dijo Nathaniel, haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado- Hoy es el ultimo día que las venden.  
-Oye, Nathaniel- Grito Jolly Windflowe– vas equivocado; tu aula está al otro lado  
Rena se detuvo  
-Vas a llegar tarde  
-¿Iras?  
-Tu clase – dijo Rena con inquietud- tu clase, vas a llegar tarde  
-¿Iras?  
-Si- Respondió Rena con desanimada ira-, Sabias que yo lo haría.  
Bruscamente se paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos  
-No-Replico Nathaniel-, pero ahora lo sé. Pasare a buscarte el viernes a las siete y media  
-De acuerdo-murmuro-. Gracias  
y entonces con una tremenda incertidumbre, él le toco la mano

Ya habían pasado todos los bloques de clase era hora del volver a casa…

**Pov. Rena**  
han pasado 2 semanas es sábado por la tarde, solo faltan 2 días para el baile de graduación y hoy me enfrentare a mi madre para que me de permiso para el baile de graduación  
-Rena, no has probado la tarta – dijo mi madre  
- me van a salir granos, mama  
- come, si ya eres fea, ¿de qué te preocupas?  
-¿mama?  
-¿si?  
Rena se lanzo al vacio  
-Nathaniel me ha invitado al baile de fin de año…  
mi madre quedo con cara de "mis oídos me engañan"  
trate de tragar algo que le obstruía la garganta y solo lo consiguió en parte  
-...y el es muy buen chico, me prometió que te iba a pasar a saludarte antes de irnos y …  
-No.  
-…Traerme de vuelta a las once, yo he…  
-¡No, No y, No!  
-…Aceptado. Mama, por favor comprende que tengo que empezar a… a tratar de habérmelas con el mundo. Yo no soy como tú. Yo soy rara…  
mi madre me tiro el té en la cara  
solo estaba tibio, me levante de la mesa  
- iré igual – dije mientras subía a mi habitación cerrando, ahora pensar "¿de que color será mi vestido?


	4. Capitulo 4: El baile mas recordado en Sw

Pov. Rena  
ya era el día del baile, prácticamente no estaba muy nerviosa…  
Había que hacerle un pequeño arreglo a mi vestido, colocarle unas flores, pero mi madre no estaba para cerciorarse que estaban bien colocadas.  
Cuando quede satisfecha con la forma en que las había colocado…  
"¿saldrá todo bien?"… empezó a pensar.  
Salí de mi trance y volví a la acción.  
Fui a verme a algún espejo, pero ninguno era de cuerpo completo, pero pensé "que todo estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.  
Tenía…  
El reloj cucú de la Selva Negra, comprado con cupones marcaba las siete y diez, Nathaniel vendría en veinte minutos.  
¿Vendría?  
Quizás todo es una complicada broma, la ultima burla, el chiste definitivo.  
Dejarme sentada allí la mitad de la noche con mi vestido de gala de terciopelo labrado de corte princesa, mangas Julieta y una sencilla falda recta… y las rosas de té en mi hombro izquierdo.

Pov. General  
Rena Sabia que nadie podría comprender el coraje brutal que había necesitado para aceptar eso, hacerse vulnerable a cualquiera de las cosas espantosas que podía traerle la noche. Definitivamente que la dejaran plantada, no era lo peor. De hecho, casi un deseo furtivo pensó que tal vez sería mejor que…  
(No, Basta de eso)  
Por supuesto que le resultaría más fácil quedarse allí con su madre. Estaría a salvo. Aunque su madre la estaría reprochando por todo… Así que es mejor que Rena asistiera  
(Por favor que haya un final feliz)  
Las siete y veinticinco  
Rena inquieta, sin pensarlo, comenzó a levantar cosas con la mente y a volverlos a poner en su lugar, del mismo modo que una mujer nerviosa en un restaurant doblando y desdoblando una servilleta.  
Rena podía balancear en el espacio media docena de objetos a la vez sin sentir cansancio ni dolor de cabeza.  
El cucú se asomo de repente y canto una vez. Las siete y media.  
Rena Había empezado a usar de nuevo su poder con cautela a causa del tremendo esfuerzo que parecía exigir a su corazón, sus pulmones y su termostato interno. Sospechaba que literalmente su corazón explotara de la tensión.  
Las siete y treinta y dos minutos

(No va a venir)  
Rena tristemente comenzó a hacer subir y bajar la máquina de coser y la balanceo en el aire en arcos cada vez mas grandes  
-Te dejaron plantada, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?...  
-¡Cállate!- Grito bruscamente Rena.  
Se produjo un silencio de sorpresa durante un momento, y luego, se escucharon murmullos de la madre de Rena.  
Las siete y treinta y tres minutos.  
No viene…  
(Entonces lo destrozare todo)  
La idea se le ocurrió con toda naturalidad y mucha nitidez. Primero lanzaría la máquina de coser contra una de las paredes de la sala. El sofá desaparecería por la ventana, volarían las mesas, las sillas, los libros y los panfletos. Las cañerías explotarían, y se moverían haciendo una gran danza, las tejas volarían hasta perderse con las palomas asustadas…  
Una luz paseo su brillante reflejo por la ventana.  
Habían pasado otros coches que habían hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero este avanzaba con más lentitud.  
(Oh)  
Rena corrió hacia la ventana, incapaz de contenerse; era él, Nathaniel, que en ese momento se bajaba de su coche y que incluso bajo la iluminación de la calle se veía hermoso y vivo y casi… crujiente. La extraña palabra hiso que Rena soltara una pequeña risita.  
Su madre había dejado de murmurar  
Rena cogió el delgado chal de seda que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla y se lo puso sobre sus desnudos hombros, se mordió el labio, se toco el cabello y Hubiese dado su alma por un espejo. En el vestíbulo el timbre se hiso sonar.  
Rena se obligo a esperar el segundo llamado al timbre, controlo su nerviosismo y abrió la puerta y hay estaba Nathaniel con su esmoquin blanco y pantalones negros.  
Se miraron y hubo un silencio incomodo, Nadie dijo ninguna palabra.  
Rena sintió en ese momento que se le rompería el corazón si Nathaniel llegaba a producir siquiera un sonido de desaprobación, y si se reía, ella se moriría.  
Finalmente, impotente, pregunto:  
-¿Te gusto?  
-Eres muy bella  
Y lo era  
Salieron de la casa y Nathaniel como un buen caballero le abrió la puerta del coche, ella entro y después entro Nathaniel por el otro lado, y se dirigieron al instituto Sweet Amoris.

Al llegar al instituto, Nathaniel estaciono el coche, se bajo primero para poder abrirle la puerta Rena, Aunque ella ya se había bajado, Nathaniel se puso al lado de ella y le ofreció la mano y ella acepto.

Adentro del Sweet Amoris, todos miraban a Rena con cara de "¿es de verdad Rena Miller?".  
Rena trato de tomarle la menos importancia posible, Les entregaron el folleto sobre el baile

Pov. Amber  
Ya tenía todo listo para la broma de nuestra "Reina" el lugar estaba listo, todo va a salir a la perfección  
-¿Ya es la hora?  
Castiel consulto su reloj  
-No.  
El cigarro de Castiel Parpadeaba a intervalos en la oscuridad, como el ojo de un demonio inquieto.

Pov. Nathaniel  
Al parecer Rena Estaba muy nerviosa, así que decidí a llevarla al patio un rato  
-¿Nerviosa?- le pregunte, mientras ella arreglaba su chal  
-Si- me respondió ella.  
Lance una pequeña risita  
-No tienes que estar nerviosa. Eres como Galatea.  
-¿Quién? – Rena me respondió un poco confundida  
-Galatea, leímos sobre ella en clases de Historia. Una chica desdichada que se convirtió en una hermosa mujer y nadie la reconoció  
vi que Rena pensó unos minutos  
-Quiero que me reconozcan-dijo Rena finalmente  
- Entonces ¿Volvemos? – dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo para volver al baile, ella lo tomo y entramos de nuevo al instituto.

Pov. General  
Rena entró con Nathaniel al Gimnasio donde yacía realizándose el baile de graduación.  
Rosalya se acerco a Nathaniel y a Rena  
-¿Donde compraste el vestido?- Dijo Rosalya entre una y otra carcajada  
- L-lo hice yo – dijo Rena mientras se frotaba las manos por los nervios  
- Es hermoso, y te queda excelente – dijo Rosalya con una gran sonrisa

Pov. Castiel  
ya faltaba poco para el plan de Amber, Aunque una parte de mi no quería hacerlo, porque Rena no me había hecho nada, pero ya estaba metido en esto.  
-Ya se ven las luces, esto ya se va a poner bueno jeje – dijo Amber mientras daba millones de vueltas de un lado para el otro  
-Creo que te dejare tirar la cuerda – le dije, ya que teníamos planeado que yo la iba a tirar d la cuerda.

Pov. General  
Rena y Nathaniel no se separaban ningún segundo, y de pronto llego Melody con su GRAN sarcasmo.  
-Ustedes están al OTRO lado – les informó Melody con unos grandes ojos codiciosos, examinaba a Rena de arriba hacia abajo.- Te ves HERMOSA- Cada vez Melody recalcaba mas y mas sus palabras - ¿Cuál es tu SECRETO?-  
- Soy una gran fan de Demon McKay - La astucia de Rena había hecho que Melody se quedara boquiabierta – Cierra la boca querida o te entraran moscas – Continuó hablando Rena.  
-Mejor me retiro- dijo Melody mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Era la hora de las votaciones para rey y reina del baile, en el papel las parejas eran:  
-Violeta y Lysandro  
-Rosalya y Alexy  
-Nathaniel y Rena  
-Kentin y Melody  
Pov. Rena  
me dirigí a votar con Nathaniel y de pronto me llevo una gran sorpresa, nuestros nombres estaban en la planilla de votación  
- Eeeh… ¿Por quién votamos?  
-Por nosotros – respondió Nathaniel con una gran sonrisa  
-¿Estas seguro?  
- Si – El marco nuestros nombres y pusimos el voto en la caja de metal que estaba dispuesta para colocar los votos ya marcados.

Después de eso Nathaniel me llevo como a una esquina del gimnasio, Tomo con su mano mi cabeza delicadamente y cada vez se acercaba más y más a mi hasta que metafóricamente…"El príncipe se inclina sobre la bella Durmiente y besa sus labios…  
-Rena yo te… - y fue interrumpido por la Directora  
- Alumnos graduados del Sweet Amoris, por favor pónganme mucha atención- estaba hablando la directora – Ya tenemos al Rey y La Reina del baile del instituto Sweet Amoris y son Rena y Nathaniel – se escuchaban aplausos, yo estaba pasmada no creí que la gente votara por mí, pasamos al frente, me pusieron mi corona mi banda y…

Pov. General  
Mientras tanto con Amber y Castiel:  
- Tira la cuerda es la hora del show – dijo Castiel mientras prendía otro cigarro  
- Okey- Amber tiro la cuerda y ya no habría vuelta atrás…

Con Rena y Nathaniel  
De un momento a otro, todo el instituto Sweet Amoris se estaba riendo de Rena Miller, su vestido y se cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre grasosa y apestosa, Rena salió corriendo del lugar, y como es debido Nathaniel la siguió…  
(Rena Doblégate)  
En un acto de desesperación y Rabia, con sus poderes anormales, cerro todas las puertas del Sweet Amoris, Las principales y las de emergencia, desde afuera Rena podía sentir los sollozos que hacían sus "compañeros" dentro del gimnasio  
(Rena Doblégate)  
-Todos me odian… Todos – decía Rena mientras utilizaba su poder para empezar a incendia el Sweet Amoris, tantos jóvenes que morirán, incluyendo a la peor enemiga de Rena "Amber"  
- Por favor déjenos salir  
- Que alguien nos ayude  
- Se está incendiando  
decían todos los que habían quedado atrapados mientras el humo empezaba a salir, todos golpeaban la pared, pero no les servía de nada, pues el poder de Rena nadie lo podía vencer…  
-Rena, Espera – decía Nathaniel  
- No avances ningún paso. Ándate si no quieres salir herido-  
Nathaniel solo se escondió en alguna parte, y mientras Rena iba avanzando, se iba escondiendo en otras partes

Empezó a sonar la alerta roja, que es que todos los de la ciudad tienen que evacuar a un lugar seguro, pero tal vez es mejor que se queden en sus casas

Rena ya estaba lejos del instituto, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, ella veía como todos salían huyendo, pero ella no lo iba a permitir  
(Rena doblégate)  
Con su poderes, alzo su mano y voto los cables de electricidad, habían montones y montones de cables, todos con corriente, la multitud de gente que salió, no sabían cómo poder pasar, así que se electrocutaron en el intento…  
Ahora venia la decisión más importante que Rena podría tomar…

Rena volvió a su casa, y tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y fue donde su madre  
-jajá, como siempre, te hicieron una broma- dijo la madre de Rena mientras se reía  
-Muérete ¡PUTA!- Rena, Le enterró el cuchillo a su madre, en su corazón impuro, lleno de maldad y avaricia, que podría recién pudrirse en el infierno…  
-Nunca pensé que serias tan valiente- fueron las últimas palabras de esa alma

Pov. Amber

Flashback  
-Castiel, mejor vámonos antes que nos pillen – Salí con Castiel del instituto, que ya cuando estábamos lejos, notamos un gran humo proveniente del Sweet Amoris, se estaba… ¿incendiando?, ¿Pero que habrá pasado?  
-Deja de pensar estúpida y vamos a mi casa – Dijo Castiel mientras Tomaba a Amber bruscamente para que se apurara…  
Fin del flashback

Estábamos a punto de salir de la ciudad ya que dieron la alerta roja, pero nos llevamos la peor de las sorpresas…  
-Ca…Castiel…- estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que había visto  
-Cállate idiota, y cierra tu boca - dijo Castiel con enojo  
-Mira adelante- Adelante estaba Rena, empapada en sangre  
-Mierda… - dijo Castiel mientras apretaba el acelerador para poder escapar…

Pov. Rena  
Ya los tenia, aquí a las 2 personas que me hicieron la vida una miseria, por fin podrán sentir lo mismo que yo… Dolor, sufrimiento y rabia  
(Rena, Doblégate)  
el acelerador del auto iba más y más rápido, hasta que los hice chocar, El auto comenzó a incendiarse, y ellos pudieron irse al infierno.  
Me dolía mucho la cabeza, era un dolor sofocante… me caí al suelo y sentí la voz de Nathaniel  
-¿Estás bien? – Dijo mientras me abrazaba tiernamente  
-¿ah? - dije un poco confundida, el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte…  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien… - dijo Nathaniel mientras me acariciaba el pelo  
- N…Nathaniel yo… te… amo- Después de eso pude descansar en paz, Tal vez en el cielo o en el infierno. Quien sabe o ¿no?


	5. Capitulo extra

Pov. Nathaniel  
después de ese capítulo de incidentes, me llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, pensaron que yo había caído en depresión o algo por el estilo, pero no es así, vengare la muerte de Rena, matando una por una a todas las personas hasta que pueda encontrar a un gran culpable…  
Aunque me metan a la cárcel, o me maten, Rena siempre estará en mi corazón…


End file.
